Twenty Pieces
by Marlize
Summary: Twenty poems about the bookseries 'Heartland' by Lauren Brooke. Small poems, big ones, songtexts... R&R please. TnQ.
1. Coming Home

**_Coming Home_**

First you were there and then you left me alone  
now I'm all by myself - if I would have known  
that it was time I had to manage on my own  
I had never left my bed and would have slept forever

However

It's now too late and I never said goodbye  
didn't got the chance, 'cause -so unexpected- you passed by  
I'll never forget and I'll always regret  
how could I be so stupid – the question makes me upset  
feeling so guilty, I try to hide  
but I'm way too lost inside

What am I going to do

how can I survive what I'm going trough  
what can I do without you  
the moment I know, I'll be coming home

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Note 1: English is not my mother tongue. Sorry if there are any wrong-written-words. (Hm...)  
Note 2: I love reviews, but please say WHAT you do(n't) like about my written piece.  
I would really aprecciate that. But hey, compliments are always welcome, haha!_


	2. After The Storm

_After The Storm_

I awake  
I feel a shake  
the world is trembling  
what is happening

There has been a storm  
I didn't know and couldn't do anything  
there has been a storm  
and it has ruined everything

It was like I was sleeping all the time  
and now it's all slipped away  
will I ever see you again, one day

The rain is bleed  
the bleed is tears  
the tears I cry  
after the storm


	3. Breaking Free

_Did I already mention I love reviews? Wow, I'm soooo good at subtle hinting..._ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Breaking Free_**

I'm feeling weird, don't you see  
I still need you to stand next to me  
to look in your eyes, blue as the sea  
the empty space makes me crazy

Is there a tiny possibility  
you'll come back, maybe  
or it's an improbability  
but it seems an impossibility

Let's face it: there's -not any more- a "we"  
I know and can handle it now, really  
although I still feel lonely  
I have given it a place, actually  
I look back and call our time together lovely  
it's going better, do you see  
I'm breaking free


	4. Taking Chances

_Taking Chances_

Don't be afraid to fall  
'cause if you never decide_  
_you'll never come high  
on the top of the sky

Don't be afraid to fail  
step out and take a risk  
it won't hurt if you give it a try  
before you know  
you're on the top of the sky

You just should be taking chances

--------------------------------------------------------------------_  
Well, this is a little one! Not my best, I know, but it's cute. I think.  
Question: are you guys members of an Anti-Review-Union or are you just lazy or do you so don't like my stuff that you don't even THINK about reviewing? (17 hits, no reviews) "Even" when this is crap, then just say it. _


	5. Come What May

**_Come What May_**

You can't control everything  
always there can happen something  
but without hope you're nothing

Even when you've a bad day  
don't lose your hope – come what may  
with confidence and a lill' bit luck  
it's all gonna turn out okay

Don't freak out when it's not like you planned  
when all the stuff is getting outta hand  
life's always twisting and twirling  
so you better get used to it  
when it's not, then make something fit  
try to adapt yourself to it

Even when you've a bad day  
don't lose your hope – come what may  
with confidence and a lill' bit luck  
it's all gonna turn out okay

Even when you've a bad day  
it's all gonna turn out okay  
come what may

Can't handle it – you can  
can't do it – you can  
can't face this – you can  
can't do this – you can  
you can more than you'll ever know  
remember that every day  
come what may

------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, my first songtext... Imagine a singing voice, piano, guitar... Whaha ;)  
GhostKitty00 and bookfreak64: thank you for you reviews! It means a lot to me. -smile-


	6. One Day You'll Know

**_One Day You'll Know_**

Confusing times, rough periods  
they are all part of life  
if you could, you would skip them  
but you gotta try to survive  
try to keep your head always up  
and keep believing in the good moments  
although it's sometimes so hard;  
you'll never know for sure how the story ends  
but one day, you will  
one day you'll know

------------------------------------------  
_A little one!  
xbleedingxheartx: thank you so much! And yeah, I keep writing, I didn't plan to stop :) If you like Come What May, I guess you also like Out Of The Darkness._  



	7. Out Of The Darkness

_Out Of The Darkness_

All black around me  
it's been night for such a long time  
this looks like a jail  
but when did I commit a crime

My voice is a screaming whisper  
can someone hear me, help me  
get me out of this, save me  
out of the darkness

Does anyone receive my mayday  
save my soul, that's all I wanna say  
no one seems to hear me, however  
if it's going to go on like this  
I'll be locked up forever

My voice is a screaming whisper  
can someone hear me, help me  
get me out of this, save me  
out of the darkness

Help

My voice is a screaming whisper  
can someone hear me, help me  
get me out of this, save me  
out of the darkness

Screaming for help but nobody...  
can please somebody – anybody  
find me

------------------------------------------------------  
_A songtext again, I wrote it while I was eating chocolate. Interesting detail, hm? ;) But chocolate is REALLY inspiring. So to everyone who has no inspiration: eat chocolate and get inspired. And get sick. Burp.  
But going back to the subject: I think this is the best poem so far, but that's my personal opinion and I'm dying to get to know yours!_


	8. Thicker Than Water

_Thicker Than Wate_r 

Do I have to love you  
or do I have to hate you

Do I love you  
or do I hate you

We share something that's thicker than water  
although you left us, I'm your daughter  
although you hurt us, you're my father

Do I have to let you in  
or do I have to send you away

Do I let you in  
or do I send you away

Although you left us, I'm your daughter  
although you hurt us, you're my father  
despite everything that happened  
we share something that's thicker than water

_----------------------------------------------  
This one was really difficult to write, because I didn't really exactly know what "thicker than water" means. I googled and found out it has something to do with blood, so... Well, I hope the poem's not weird :P  
To Emmammme: thank you - and you're welcome ;)  
_


	9. Every New Day

**_Every New Day_**

Some days are so terrible  
other days are even more horrible  
and other other days are good  
and just when I'm getting in the mood  
stuff is changing and I'm back again  
but before it's getting out of hand  
there's this brand new day  
if I could, I would stay  
but time's running and passing by  
so I got to say goodbye  
travelling between good and terrible  
I realise it never stays horrible  
'cause there always is a new chance – every new day

--------------------------------------  
_Really short and not my best, but maybe I'll get more inspired when you review. I mean, 69 (!) hits and 4 (!) reviews... To the persons that did review: you know I'm not talking to you ;)  
Dear people, I don't wanna sound catty or something, but it's stupid to look at your stats and then see that there are so many hits and so less reviews. I loOoOove reviews... Hm, now I sound really whining..._  



	10. Tomorrow's Promise

_Tomorrow's Promise_

Still hurt still sad  
sometimes still feel bad  
I still remember it clearly  
the day you left me

I've grown up, I'm older and wiser  
I've learned so much  
the experiences made me though  
but that's a comfort so Dutch

Everything is changing so fast  
but I promise I'll do my best  
every tomorrow yet to come  
from the rise 'till the set of the sun

Tomorrow's promise

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was thinking about a word that rhymed with "much". My mind came up with "such" and "Dutch". So I looked in the dictionary, and I found a lot stuff, like "Dutch treat" (hmpf) and "Dutch comfort". So that's were "a comfort so Dutch" comes from. I thought it would be kinda funny to use it, thinking of the fact that I'm... Dutch!


	11. True Enough

**_True Enough_**

Maybe it's not how you want it to be  
maybe this is not the way you like it  
I know this was not your idea  
but you can't do anything about it

Accept the way it is  
see the beauty  
of all the negativity  
it's still true enough

---------------------------------------------  
_To xbleedingxheartx: thank you, I'm glad you liked it so much! And good luck with 'the situation' ;)  
To all readers: I LOVE REVIEWS :D_


	12. Sooner Or Later

_Sooner Or Later_

I try not to think about it  
pretend it didn't cross my mind  
when people start talking about it  
I hide and I am nowhere to find

The choice has to be made  
sooner or later  
I've got to decide  
sooner or later  
I try to hide  
but sooner or later  
the choice has to be made

Get away and don't talk about it  
just leave me alone  
I don't need to hear it  
do you really think I don't know

Sooner or later I've got to decide  
until that moment I try to hide

-----------------------  
_Do you like it?_


	13. Darkest Hour

**_Darkest Hour_**

Everything felt all right  
sun was shining, sky was bright  
but I shivered and I didn't know why  
why would I – how could I

Never thought there would be a night so dark  
and when it was, I acted like some bright spark

Darkest night  
darkest hour  
where is the light  
where is the hope  
and its power

I finally realized but it was too late  
caught in the web I did create  
can't barely breathe and move  
why did it collapse, that damn roof

Never thought there would be a night so dark  
and when it was, I acted like some bright spark

Darkest night  
darkest hour  
where is the light  
where is the hope  
and its power

Looking for the exit  
I want to leave this nightmare

Darkest night  
darkest hour  
where is the light  
where is the hope  
and its power

Darkest hour  
where is the hope  
and its power

---------------------------------------  
A long one, and like you hopefully saw, it's a songtext ;)  
To ffgirlmoonie: thank you so freakin' much for all your reviews! It's so sweet you reviewed every chapter! Hope you like this one too :) And hey, you are always allowed to say "cool" -winkwinkwink- but if you want some variation, you could use "gaaf" or "te gek" :P That means the same as "cool", but then in Dutch...


	14. Everything Changes

_Everything Changes_

This perspective is so different  
I turned around and now I see  
all this stuff that is unknown to me

Everything changes  
and I can't do anything  
I just stare and it happens  
can't have a grip on it  
on everything that changes

I finally found some rest  
but now I've to get used again  
and I don't know if I can

_-----------------------------------------  
Ffgirlmoonie: THANK YOU again! Your review is... cool, haha :D I feel really guilty__ that I can't review your stories, 'cause I've never heard of Sailor Moon... Am I a really bad person now? ;P_

_Everyone else: be as nice as ffgirlmoonie, xbleedingxheartx, emmamme, ghostkitty00 and bookfreak64 and please leave a review. It'll be really appreciated ;)  
_


	15. Love Is A Gift

**_Love Is A Gift_**

So many people and so many mistakes  
they all think it's a universal thing  
and that life never aches

But there are people who can tell you  
that "it's a universal thing"  
is not true

I don't take the love you give me for granted  
I'm drown in your love and that's all I ever wanted

Love is a gift

-----------------------------------  
_To xbleedingxheartx: thank you! I'm glad you liked it!_


	16. Holding Fast

_Holding Fast_

It's like I finally got the chance to breathe again  
I try to find some fresh air - and there we go again  
up and down

Time's ticking and I would like it to stop  
but no, it doesn't - you can't fight against the clock  
'round and 'round

It's like I finally got a moment to breathe again  
I gasp for breathe – but there we go again  
back and forth

I try to hold on  
I'm holding fast

-----------------------------  
_To ffgirlmoonie: thank you so much for your fantastic compliment! No haven't watched the movie yet, but I'm going to... You should probably read the Heartland books again, ghehe :P _


	17. A Season Of Hope

**_A Season Of Hope_**

With so much on the line  
we try to make sure  
that everything's going to be fine

But I believe we will cope  
this is a season of hope  
if we can't do it now  
we'll never can

Scared, frightened   
confused and upset  
I absolutely don't want   
this whole thing to end bad

----------------------------------------  
_The title of the book was kinda weird to me, and I've the idea I don't really understand the intention of it, probably because I'm Dutch. I hate to use that as an excuse, but it's true. Sorry ;)  
Poems 14, 15, 16 and 17 are kinda short. I'm planning 18 to be medium seized, and 19+20 too be loooooong.  
_

_GhostKitty00: thank you! Those are also the ones I'm most proud of... plus #8 and 16 :)_


	18. New Beginnings

_New Beginnings_

Don't give me a lable  
don't say I belong in a stable  
you could be so wrong

Doubts are in the air  
and I don't think it's fair  
my future at this place  
was the only visible trace  
but now I don't know what to do

I can see a different path  
leading to a different destination  
what is going on

Can I believe in new beginnings  
is it possible to walk this path  
will I not end up lonely and sad

Never thought I would be doubting  
always thought I would knew what to do  
but looking my future straight in the eye  
I have to admit I haven't got no clue

--------------------------------------  
_Ffgirlmoonie: and yet again thank you for your reviews! No, I'm not going to write a poem about A Holiday Memory, because a) I didn't really liked the book and b) I tried to "poet it", but somehow I couldn't. And I also don't think reading 4 books at the same time is a good idea :P Have a nice reading time, good luck with re-doing your story and say to your sister I would love it if she reviewed... (o, I'm so subtle when it comes to hinting - winkwink)_


	19. From This Day On

**_From This Day On_**

Waking up  
staring at the ceiling  
what should I be feeling  
what am I going to do  
I haven't got a clue

Putting on my clothes  
putting socks on my feet  
brushing my teeth  
looking at the mirror  
someone knocks at the door

I say that no one's in here  
sitting on my bed  
sitting down and feeling sad  
they keep knocking  
while my world is already rocking

Maybe I don't need help  
but do they really not see  
my confusion and misery  
I need some rest  
I'm not at my best

I make the decision  
trembling I stand up  
my hand's on the doorknob  
the door is unlocked  
my plans are blocked  
by myself

From this day on  
things are going to change

_--------------------------------------  
Aargh, I found my first grammer fault! Last sentence, poem 18... "haven't got no clue", that's wrong, right? I mean, it's double, so... -blush- _

_Ffgirlmoonie: I feel honoured I'm on your Favourite Authors list! Thanks for your review.  
GhostKitty00: I wish that too! Although... I think it a good thing most series stop when they're at their best. It would be a shame if it would 'die' slowly... D'you know what I mean?  
_


	20. Always There

_Always There_

So many things have happened  
often the situation got out of hand  
every time I thought I was wiser  
something tragic thing made clear  
I still needed a supervisor

Now I've got to do the stuff on my own  
I'm older and hell yeah I have grown  
but where ever I'll go  
I'll be there for you, I'll always be  
so you really don't have to worry

I'm gonna do something I never did before  
and I'm putting on my wings to soar  
but that absolutely doesn't mean  
I'm leaving my home and where ever I'll be  
I'll carry the magic of this place with me

So you really don't have to worry  
I'm always there

-------------------------------------_  
I was so scared to write an awful last piece that would ruin everything... but I'm quite happy with it! I hope you too ;) That this "story" is completed, doesn't mean you can't review anymore, by the way (wink)..._

_I wanna thank BookFreak64, GhostKitty00, Emmamme, XbleedingXheartX and -last, but certainly not least!- Ffgirlmoonie . I don't care when people say negative stuff about me or my writing, but your so incredibly positive reactions gave me a hell of a boost, really! Thank you so much, your reviews meant a LOT to me. Love, Marlize._

_This twenty poems are based on the Heartland books, but they're definitely written by me, so please don't steal them._


End file.
